mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierrot (company)
Pierrot Co., Ltd. (Japanese: 株式会社ぴえろ, Hepburn: Kabushiki-gaisha Piero}} is a Japanese animation studio, founded in 1979 by former employees of Tatsunoko Production and Mushi Production. Its headquarters is located in Mitaka, Tokyo."Company Profile." Pierrot Co., Ltd. Retrieved on 29 April 2013. Studio Pierrot is renowned for several worldwide popular anime series, such as Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Tokyo Ghoul, Beelzebub, Great Teacher Onizuka, Mitchell Van Morgan and several others. The company has a simple logo of the face of a clown. "Piero" is a Japanese loanword for clown, adopted from the classical character of Pierrot. Yu Yu Hakusho and Saiyuki, two of the company's anime series, won the Animage Anime Grand Prix Award in 1994 and 1995, and 2000, respectively. TV series Note: This may not be a complete list. Retrieved on 29 April 2013. 1980s *''The Wonderful Adventures of Nils'' (Nirusu no Fushigi na Tabi) (NHK) (1980–1981) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Fuji TV) (1981–1986) – (animation production of first half of series for Kitty Films; second half of series was done by Studio Deen) *''Miss Machiko'' (Maichingu Machiko-sensei) (TV Tokyo) (1981–1983) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (Japanese Taiyō no Ko Esteban, French Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or) (NHK) (1982–1983) (co-production with DiC) *''Mrs. Pepper Pot'' (Spoon Obaasan) (NHK) (1983–1984) *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' (Mahō no Tenshi Creamy Mami) (NTV) (1983–1984) *''Chikkun Takkun'' (Fuji TV) (Apr. 1984–Sept. 1984) *''Persia, the Magic Fairy'' (NTV) (1984–1985) *''Bismark'' (Sei Jūshi Bismark) (NTV) (1984–1985) (broadcast in the U.S. as Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs from 1987 to 1988) *''Magical Emi, the Magic Star'' (NTV) (1985–1986) *''Ninja Senshi Tobikage'' (NTV) (1985–1986) (also known as Ninja Robots) *''Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol'' (NTV) (Mar. 1986–Aug. 1986) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (Fuji TV) (1986–1987) *''Ganbare, Kickers!'' (NTV) (1986–1987) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (NTV) (1987–1988) *''Norakuro-kun'' (Fuji TV) (1987–1988) *''Osomatsu-kun'' (Fuji TV) (1988–1989) *''The Burning Wild Man'' (Moero! Oni-san) (NTV) (Mar. 1988–Sept. 1988) *''Magical Hat'' (Fuji TV) (1989–1990) *''Dragon Quest'' (Fuji TV) (1989–1991) (co-production with Studio Comet) 1990s *''Heisei Tensai Bakabon'' (Fuji TV) (Jan. 1990–Dec. 1990) *''Musashi, the Samurai Lord'' (NTV) (1990–1991) *''Tasuke, the Samurai Cop'' (TV Tokyo) (1990–1991) *''Chokakku, the Stubborn Samurai Boy'' (Fuji TV) (1991) *''The Abashiri Family'' (May. 1991-Nov. 1991) *''Marude Dameo'' (Fuji TV) (1991–1992) *''Little Ghosts, There, Here, and Where'' (Chiisa na Obake Acchi, Socchi, Kocchi) (NTV) (1991–1992) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (Fuji TV) (1992–1995) *''Battle Mondo'' (1993–1996) *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' (TV Tokyo) (1994–1995) *''Ninku'' (Fuji TV) (1995–1996) *''Fushigi Yûgi'' (TV Tokyo) (1995–1996) *''Crush Cyborg'' (1995–1996) *''Midori no Makibaō'' (Fuji TV) (1996–1997) *''First Human Gon'' (NHK) (1996–1997) *''Aka-chan to Boku'' (Baby and Me) (TV Tokyo) (1996–1997) *''Victory Captain'' (1996–1998) *''Hyper Police'' (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 1997–Sept. 1997) *''Clamp School Detectives'' (TV Tokyo) (May. 1997–Oct. 1997) *''Flame of Recca'' (Fuji TV) (1997–1998) *''Takoyaki Mantoman'' (TV Tokyo) (1998–1999) *''Fancy Lala'' (Fancy Lala, the Magic Stage) (TV Osaka)(Apr. 1998–Sept. 1998) *''Neo Ranga'' (WOWOW) (Apr. 1998–Sept. 1998) *''Dokkiri Doctor'' (Fuji TV) (1998–1999) *''Yoiko'' (TBS) (1998–1999) *''Cybernetic Electric'' (1998–2000) *''Shogun Recuts'' (1998–2000, co-production by Xebec) *''Chiisana Kyojin Microman'' (Microman: The Small Giant) (TV Tokyo) (Jan. 1999–Dec. 1999) *''Corrector Yui'' (NHK) (Apr. 1999-Oct. 2000, co-production by Nippon Animation) *''Power Stone (anime)'' (TBS) (Apr. 1999–Sept. 1999) *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!'' (Tenshi ni Narumon!) (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 1999–Sept. 1999) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Fuji TV) (1999–2000) *''Breaker 2000'' (1999–2000) *''Rerere no Tensai Bakabon'' (Fuji TV) (1999–2000) *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (Nickelodeon) (1999–Present, co-production by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and animated by Pierrot) 2000s *''OH! Super Milk-chan'' (WOWOW) (Jan.2000–Apr.2000) *''Gensomaden Saiyuki'' (TV Tokyo) (2000–2001) *''Ayashi no Ceres'' (WOWOW) (Apr. 2000–Sept. 2000) *''Gakko no Kaidan'' (Fuji TV) (2000–2001) *''Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran'' (TV Tokyo) (2001–2002) *''Kaze no Yojimbo'' (NTV) (2001—2002) *''Hikaru no Go'' (TV Tokyo) (2001–2003) *''Kogepan'' (Nov. 2001 episodes) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (TV Aichi) (2002–2003) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (NHK) (2002–2003) *''Tokyo Underground'' (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 2002–Sept. 2002) *''PiNMeN'' (sic) (Jun. 2002 episodes) *''Naruto'' (TV Tokyo) (2002–2007) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (TV Tokyo) (Feb. 2007–present) *''E's Otherwise'' (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 2003–Sept. 2003) *''Detective School Q'' (TBS) (2003–2004) *''Saiyuki RELOAD'' (TV Tokyo) (2003–2004) *''Saiyuki RELOAD GUNLOCK'' (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 2004–Sept.2004) *''Midori Days'' (Midori no Hibi) (UHF) (Apr. 2004–Jun. 2004) *''Bleach'' (TV Tokyo) (Oct. 2004–Mar. 2012) * (TBS) (Apr. 2005–Jun. 2005) * (TV Tokyo) (Jul. 2005–Jun. 2006) * (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 2007–Mar. 2008) * (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 2008–Mar. 2009) * (NHK) (Apr. 2009–Feb. 2010) * (production only; animated by Studio Hibari) (YTV/NTV) (Oct. 2009–Sept. 2010) * (TV Tokyo) (Oct. 2009–Mar. 2010) 2010s * (TV Tokyo) (Oct. 2010–Mar. 2011) * (production only; animated by Studio Hibari) (YTV/NTV) (Oct. 2010–Dec. 2010) * (co-produced with David Production) (TV Tokyo) (Jan. 2011–Apr. 2011) * (animated by Pierrot+) (YTV/NTV) (Jan. 2011–Mar. 2012) * (NHK) (Jul. 2012–Feb. 2013) * (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 2012–Mar. 2013) * (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 2012–Mar. 2013) *The Legend of Korra'' (episodes 13–18, 21) *''Gaist Crusher'' (TV Tokyo) (Oct. 2013–Oct. 2014) *''Baby Steps'' (NHK) (Apr. 2014–Sept. 2014) *''Baby Steps Season 2'' (NHK) (Apr. 2015–Sept. 2015) *''The World Is Still Beautiful'' (NTV) (Apr. 2014–Jun. 2014) *''Sabagebu!'' (animated by Pierrot+) (Tokyo MX) (Jul. 2014–Sept. 2014) *''Tokyo Ghoul'' (Tokyo MX) (Jul. 2014–Sept. 2014) *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' (Tokyo MX) (Jan. 2015–Mar. 2015) *''Akatsuki no Yona: Yona of the Dawn'' (AT-X) (Oct. 2014–Mar. 2015) *''Re-Kan!'' (animated by Pierrot+) (TBS) (Apr. 2015–Jun. 2015) *''Mr. Osomatsu'' (TV Tokyo) (Oct. 2015–March. 2016) *''Divine Gate'' (Tokyo MX) (Jan. 2016–March. 2016) *''Twin Star Exorcists'' (TV Tokyo) (Apr. 2016–present) *''Onigiri'' (animated by Pierrot+) (Apr. 2016–Jun. 2016) *''Puzzle & Dragons X'' (TV Tokyo) (Jul. 2016) *''The Morose Mononokean'' (animated by Pierrot+) (AT-X) (Jul. 2016-Sept. 2016) *''Soul Buster'' (Tokyo MX) (Oct. 2016) *''ēlDLIVE'' (Tokyo MX) (Jan. 2017) *''Black Clover'' (TBA) *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'' (April 2017) Movies/OVAs Note: This may not be a complete list * Dallos (1983) * Urusei Yatsura 1: Only You (1983) * Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer (1984) * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel: Eien no Once More (1984) * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel: Lovely Serenade (1985) * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel: Long Goodbye (1985) * Kimagure Orange Road: Shonen Jump Special (1985) * Fire Tripper (1985) * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel Song Special 2: Curtain Call (1986) * Maris the Chojo (1986) * Magical Emi, the Magic Star: Finale! Finale! (1986) * Bari Bari Densetsu * Magical Emi, the Magic Star: Semishigure (1986) * Laughing Target (1987) * Lily C.A.T. (1987) * Persia, the Magic Fairy: Merry-go-Round (1987) * Salamander (1988) * Kimagure Orange Road: I Want to Return to That Day (1988) * Fashion La La: Story of the Harbor Light (1988) * Baoh (1989) * Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai! (1989–1990) * MAROKO (1990) * Like the Clouds, Like the Wind (1990) * The Abashiri Family (1991) * Here Is Greenwood (1991) * Eternal Filena (1992) * Yu Yu Hakusho (1993) * Kyō Kara Ore Wa!! (1993) * YūYū Hakusho: Eizō Hakusho (1993) * Yu Yu Hakusho - Chapter of Underworlds Carnage - Bonds of Fire (1994) * Key the Metal Idol (1994) * Shin Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning (1996) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1996) * Boku no Marie (1996) * Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie (2000) * Mahō no Star Magical Emi: Kumo Hikaru (2002) * From I"s (2002) * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004) * Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005) * I"s Pure (2002) * Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2006) * Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006) * Naruto Shippuden the Movie (2007) * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2007) * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds (2008) * Bleach: Fade to Black (2008) * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire (2009) * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower (2010) * Bleach: Hell Verse (2010) * Legend of the Millennium Dragon (2011) * Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison (2011) * Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (2012) * The Last: Naruto the Movie (2014) * Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2015) * Akatsuki no Yona: Sono Se niwa (2015) * Tokyo Ghoul［JACK］ (2015) * Tokyo Ghoul［PINTO］ (2015) * The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2016) Video Games Note: This may not be a complete list * Keio Flying Squadron (1993) (Animated cut scenes) * Keio Flying Squadron 2 (1996) (Animated cut scenes) * Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) (Animated cut scenes) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) (Animated cut scenes) * Mitchell Galaxy series (2007-Present) (Animated cut scenes) * Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM Power series (2007-Present) (Animated cut scenes) * Mitchell Van Morgan's 20th Anniversary (2018) (Animated cut scenes) References External links * * * * * * Category:Japanese animation studios Category:Companies established in 1979 Category:Pierrot (company) Category:1979 establishments in Japan Category:Mitaka, Tokyo Category:Animation studios in Tokyo